


stained hands tucked against his rib cage

by abettafish



Series: the bits and pieces [5]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Neck injury, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abettafish/pseuds/abettafish
Summary: Dream wants to scream. He can’t, however, because he isn’t the only one here. The outside world is still moving forward at a brutal pace even though his has stopped completely. A terror-stricken trill leaves him, Omegan in nature and completely unintentional, but it rings a cry for help across the battle.The one intended to answer such a call is currently lying limp in his grasp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the bits and pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030302
Comments: 34
Kudos: 559





	stained hands tucked against his rib cage

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i am here once again to prove that this is an unintentional slow burn! i just want to say thank you for all the love i've gotten on this series, it's a lot of fun to write and getting to read all the comments you guys leave makes my day :) once again, this is dedicated to dark! 
> 
> this takes place after "walk away". (that's right, we're chronological now!)
> 
> disclaimer: the hand signs used in this fic are not asl, ect. I didnt want to butcher it, so i just made up my own thing.

When the leaves rustle, whispering secrets on the wind, you listen. The birds will follow suit – ceasing their songs so you can hear better and prepare. Techno knew this language very well, could listen for hours to the messages. Phil is smart and likely has already felt the ominous stillness permeating the air as well. The Alpha looks over to him; his mouth opening to utter some sort of warning about the feeling stirring in his gut.

An arrow whistles through the branches, it’s their only warning, and Technoblade is dropped from his horse in an instant. It sends the entire envoy into a frenzy of movement. The horses stomp their feet and rear up, unsettled by the sudden commotion. The Antarctic soldiers and guards are thrown into battle with their attackers. Phil desperately wants to check on his son – who is laying in a pile on the forest floor, but a sword flashes in the sun light and he is forced to defend himself. 

It’s an overwhelming number of Pillagers and the sides are evenly pushing back at each other, neither willing to fold under the pushing weight of the enemy. Then, with a joyous battle cry, another group slides into the fight.

Dream uses an Ender Pearl to launch him directly into the action. His axe drops the attacking men with a precise efficiency; he has little taste for those who prowl with _Pillagers_. Their intervention has caused a dramatic shift in the fight and Dream watches Techno’s men prove their worth. The masked Omega’s eyes scan the trees, looking for their leader, wanting nothing more than to join him. Instead, he finds a familiar cape draped over a motionless form in the dirt. 

Dream feels the air in his lungs be stolen and his fingertips become numb around the axe’s handle. He makes a beeline for Techno, leaving a chaotic trail of destruction in his wake. His knees hit the dirt at his body and Dream tugs Techno onto his back. He’s sure he smells of fear, horrific and blinding. His lungs move erratically and it’s a miracle he is even still taking in air. Techno’s face is peaceful with a small bit of dirt smeared across his upper cheekbone. 

An arrow sticks out from the front side of his neck.

Dream wants to scream. He can’t, however, because he isn’t the only one here. The outside world is still moving forward at a brutal pace even though his has stopped completely. A terror-stricken trill leaves him, Omegan in nature and completely unintentional, but it rings a cry for help across the battle.

The one intended to answer such a call is currently lying limp in his grasp.

Phil appears at his side, blood splattered across his front and face, and in his hands is a small glowing bottle. He shoves it into Dream’s palm with a command.

“Pour it directly over the wound. We need to stop the bleeding.”

Dream hadn’t even noticed the red soiling his hands. His fingers slip on the cork and smooth glass as he tried to wrench the potion open. It takes longer than his mind thinks it should, moving at a million seconds a moment. He does, however, and he pours the liquid across Techno’s throat. The bleeding slow considerably instantly.

Dream realizes they don’t even know if Techno is alive. It twists his heart and the mask hides any tears forming in his eyes. He leans over the Alpha, head turned so a cheek is presented against his lips. It a sickening form of affection.

But, the smallest wisp of air tickles his skin. _Barely_ – he’s alive, barely.

Dream lifts his head and cries, “ _George!_ ”

The other Omega appears at his side, as if the summons had teleported him there. Dream chokes on the words in his mouth.

“He’s alive,” The helplessness shaking his limbs in fear also wobbles his voice. As a skilled field medic, George’s eyes scour the scene in front of him. He rummages through the satchel hanging over his shoulder and pulls over wrappings and more potions.

“If he can survive the trip back, I can save him,” Georges eyes land on Dream’s masked face and the Omega has known him long enough to tell the exact way he is feeling, “I _promise._ ”

George keeps the promise.

They pump him full of healing potions and Dream’s sure he will be over the moon when he wakes up, but he’s alive and that’s all the matters. The Omega’s heart shudders at the thought of him not making it and what he would do after. He’s heard of Omega’s dying of broken hearts before, but him and Techno aren’t mated, so he wonders if he would fall victim to that as well.

(He thinks he would.)

Dream lays firmly against the Alpha’s side. His still stained hands are tucked against Techno’s ribcage, feeling the raspy rise and fall of his breathing. The Omega’s face is tight with dried tears and he really thinks he’s going to scold Techno when he wakes up. Dream’s getting tired of crying when the Alpha is around. 

He presses his face into the Alpha’s shoulder, taking in the calming scent. He aches horribly for the idle hands laying along the bed to grab him and pull him closer, but they stay stagnant in a comatose limbo. Eventually, Dream is also pulled into sleep.

When he wakes, he thinks it might still be a dream. His body is being dwarfed and cocooned by something slightly bigger and warmer. Techno’s icy, campfire scent is all around him and a set of fingers is gently gliding along his knuckles like a musician. Dream’s eyes flick up to catch a pair of sleepy red ones gazing down on him with such a soft look that it makes Dream’s stomach do a butterfly fueled flip. A joy, all-encompassing and overwhelming grips him, causing tears to be squeezed from his eyes. He forces his arms around the Alpha’s midsection.

“I’m getting tired of crying because of you,” Dream mutters into his chest. He feels a rhythm beat within Techno’s chest that feels like a laugh.

“Sorry _,_ ” It’s like a ghostly whisper on the wind. Dream is quick to push himself up, with brows pulled tight.

“ _Don’t_ ,” He purses his lips, “You were shot in the _neck_. Just shut up, don’t talk.”

Techno pushes air through his nose and smiles. He lets his head roll back against the pillow, which causes his face to twitch in pain, but he drags the Omega with him and holds him against his chest.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Dream whispers. Outside, snow begins to fall gently.

Later, after Dream has washed the blood from under his nails and Techno is amid being checked up on by George, the two mingle with one another. Techno has been gifted a book that he’s taken up reading while Dream wanders around the room, poking and prodding at everything, making sure it’s all set up correctly.

He hears a huff that turns his attention. Techno has lowered his reading material and is staring at Dream, exasperated. Dream pulls a face, annoyed at being called out for his fidgeting. Let him be picky. Techno gestures to the empty chair next to his rest bed. Dream pulls another face before bringing up two fingers, pointing them both at his mouth for dropping them in an ‘c’ shaped arc towards the other.

Both know this to be a light _‘no, fuck you_ ’ from the other, but George is left staring at them in confusion as he preps a healing potion.

The two continue to show off their nonverbal speaking skills; the year of practice coming back easily. It leaves their inner circles confused at every turn. They are grouped on a balcony, discussing the phenomenon as they watch Dream absolutely destroy Techno with a snowball. The chase that ensues is nice background noise to the conversation.

“I don’t get it,” Sapnap mutters, annoyed with the cutesy sight.

“Get what?” Phil inquires. He sips on a warm cup of tea, filling his chest and fingertips with a soft comfort.

“Well, they’re obviously head over heels for one another. They’ve got some secret connection shit going on that makes the rest of us jealous, _why_ aren’t they mated?” Sapnap gestures out with his palm. George stays quiet, writing in a notebook that has the stock of the infirmary written on it. Phil ponders over the question, being in the same boat of having to watch the two lovebirds as the fiery Alpha.

“It’s more complicated than the average relationship,” He tells him, “They have their own nation and factions to worry about. If they mate, will they have to merge countries? Or stay separate? And then there is a complicated history between the two.”

“Like what? They’ve only known each other for like, five years at most. And they only started getting all sappy like a few years ago.” Sapnap claims.

“It’s not my story to tell, Sapnap, but you’ve known Dream for a while, yes?” Phil asks him. The other nods.

“Since we were children,” He confirms.

“Then you know where he came from,” Phil drops the bread trail, and whether Sapnap picks it up is entirely up to him. The man hums in contemplation.

“I still don’t see what’s stopping them,” George inputs, closing the notebook.

Down below, Techno has managed to get Dream on the ground, where he is mercilessly rubbing snow against the Omega’s mask as the other laughs in victory against the futile attack.

“If you ask me, I’d say they just don’t know how much they want each other,” George glances at the other two.

“I’d disagree,” Phil says, “They know. I haven’t watched Techno daydream about that Omega down there without learning a thing or two.”

George hums, “Okay, then what?”

“If you’re asking _me_ _personally_ , then I think they just don’t know how to be _selfish_ enough.” Phil hears a small ‘ _ah_ ’ fall from Sapnap’s mouth. George finds his gaze lingering on the two.

“Someone should tell them, then.” He mutters and flips the notebook back open, ending his participation in the conversation.

In the snow, Dream bats Techno’s arms away. The other is still pinning him to the white ground, knees pressed into the snow on either side of his waist. As Techno stares down at him, Dream idly drags his arms up and down, creating half circles in the snow around them.

“Y’know, this whole thing is awfully familiar,” He remarks. Techno gives him a quizzical look with a tilt of the head. He taps his chin twice, before dragging his finger in an ‘x’ over his lips.

‘ _I don’t understand.’_

“You n’ me – one of us can’t speak. C’mon Techno, doesn’t it remind you of when we were younger? Although, it is all the wrong colors,” Dream laughs a bit. Technoblade glances around, scanning the area full of greens, blues, and greys.

“D _-_ different _,_ ” Techno frowns, voice shaking. Dream perks an eyebrow.

“How so?” He prompts. The Alpha’s eyes land on him, something glinting in the deep red – playful and possessive.

“C-can… kiss y-you,” He smirks. Dream feels a blush travel across his face like a wildfire. Techno can’t see it, because of the mask, but his scent jumps, and _that_ Techno does catch. The Alpha leans down, arms caging in Dream’s head. The Omega’s breathing becomes slightly jumpy, a weird sense of anticipation collecting in his gut. Techno uses a gentle pair of fingers to slide the mask away, just far enough to expose the lower half of Dream’s face, where he deposits a mellow kiss like a gift. Dream smiles into it, pressing back and prolonging the soothing touch. When Techno pulls away, there’s a familiar glint in his eyes.

“It’s quite…cold, isn’t it? We could,” Dream swallows deeply, “We could go inside and warm up - ?”

There is a pregnant pause as Techno lets the words, the _offer_ sink in. It leads to a wicked smile cracking across his face as he helps pull Dream to his feet, and giggling like children, they escape back in-doors.

Techno’s recovery only last for a few more weeks. Every moment he is there is spent within inches of Dream – eating, sleeping, mindless tasks to make the hours go by. His every breath is filled with Dream’s fresh scent, like the air after a thunderstorm. It makes his tongue feel fuzzy and full of static and it’s addicting in a peculiar way. They must be annoying to watch, as Phil tends to avoid him if he is with Dream. Sapnap and George skirt around the edges as well.

It’s almost suspicious – their actions have a secretive undertone, like they’re planning something and the two being completely infatuated with one another is perfect for their scheming. To be honest, Techno is content letting them go off and be suspect. It means the time he gets to spend alone with Dream is doubled tenfold.

He frowns. However, that would be ending today. His bags are already packed up on the bed, waiting to be loaded onto a horse. Dream sits next to them and Techno wishes he could pack the Omega up as well.

“I’ll miss you,” Dream says, eyes diving to the floor.

“We’ll see each other again,” Techno tells him. His voice still wavers, but the words are strong with meaning.

“Not like this,” Dream mutters, “Never like this.”

Techno glides over to the Omega and tenderly takes his wrists. He brings them up to his face and gently rests his cheek on them. Dream sighs at the contact. Techno isn’t sure what he can say to reassure Dream, because he can’t make promises like this – not now. He wishes with every fiber inside him that he could. It feels like breaking bones every time they go through this, like lovers forced to reincarnate and every time they finally come together the worst happens.

He hates it.

A knock on the door pulls them apart. Phil stands there with a patient expression, but Techno knows it’s time to go. He drops a kiss onto the Omega’s wrist before he moves to pick up the bags, slinging them over his shoulder. Dream watches him like a hawk the entire time and then follows him and Phil as they head towards their transportation. Sapnap and George join the entourage on the way out and the group helps them pack the bags onto the horses.

They get a pseudo-private moment after Techno mounts his horse when Dream comes over to take his hand in a similar fashion to what Techno did earlier. He presses his face against it, pulling in a breath.

“Good-bye,” Dream whispers against his wrist.

“I’ll see you again,” Techno reinforces. Dream doesn’t reply, but he gazes up at him with a poignant look. Phil guides his horse to stand next to his own, and Dream takes this as his signal to release Techno from his grasp. He takes a few steps back, getting out of the way of the leaving party.

Their horses only make it a few yards before Techno finds himself needing to look back. He sees Dream standing in the same spot, hands held together, as he watches them ride away. 


End file.
